


Tim Drake has the power to rule the world

by yvonna



Series: DC pokemon [1]
Category: DCU, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Child Tim Drake, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonna/pseuds/yvonna
Summary: Tim Drake get a strange old box after a tragedy. All he want is to be happy and not alone.i suck at summaries.





	1. Tim drake get something new

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a story were the Dcu would is in the pokemon world. 
> 
> I would not have been able to do this without GoddessofRoyalty editing skills.

 

**Tim Drake has the power to rule the world.**

  
  
  
  


Tim Drake is five years and five months old. He was with his pokemon in his large mansion with only one nanny/maid, Ms Mac, who was a very nice lady, but who Tim could go for hours without seeing. He only saw her at dinner time when she made sure he would eat, and if he went to the intercom and asked her for something. Now that he was five Tim thought that he shouldn’t need her so much and had started doing things for himself. He had even looked up sewing to fix his own clothes, rather then bother her to fix them or buy him new ones.

 

Right now Tim was laying on his Beldom, Mark. Mark didn’t mind, he was strong and sturdy and Tim was small and light. Smaller and lighter than ever other boy in his class. The other boys didn't talk to Tim, and the girls yelled that boys had cooties (Tim was sure that he did not). So Tim had no friends at school. Ms. Mac said they would come eventually, but he wasn’t sure.

 

Mark was Tims only friend. Mark was his first birthday present (not that Tim remembered it) Tim loved Mark, and loved talking to Mark. His father didn’t understand that he was actually talking to Mark, and that Mark talked back, he thought Tim was playing. Mother believed Tim though. She said that it was a useful skill to have, and then told Tim that it was probably because his first nanny, someone Tim did not remember, had left Tim to be mostly raised by her Mr. Mime. So Tim learned pokemon before human.

 

Tim's second birthday present was a shelf of fantasy books. Mother did not approve of fantasy books, but father thought it would be fine, and mother, for all that she was cold, would normally give into what Tim and father wanted.

 

His third birthday was the first time that his parents were home  _ on  _ his birthday. They went to the circus. They had almost not been aloud in, Father had forgotten his wallet at home, but then a wonderful thing happened. Mr Wayne decided to pay for everyone. So Tim got to go into the tent. And then Tim got a picture with the flying Graysons. Richard Grayson hugged Tim in the picture, he  _ smiled  _ at Tim. Tim loved Richard Grayson. And then his mom and dad fell and they died, and he was crying and Tim couldn’t do  _ anything _ . 

 

Mr.Wayne could though, and he adopted Richard. And that meant that he lived in Gotham now, and Tim could go see him. He hadn’t, he didn't know what to say.

  
  


Tim decided his birthday was cursed, and should never be celebrated on the actual day.

 

For his fourth birthday Tim got to join the karate class he had been stalking. And it was wonderful. He went every Saturday, and last Saturday they got to sit in on one of the older classes, and Tim couldn’t wait to be older.

 

Tim hadn’t gotten a fifth birthday present yet. Two days before his birthday his parents found a new, very old, temple. Mother had called Tim on video chat to tell him about it, and father had sent him pictures. They knew Tim liked to know what they were doing, but as he wasn't aloud to travel until he was 13, the calls would have to do. The calls were unfortunately few and far between, but it was enough to keep Tim updated.

 

The Temple they had found had ancient dead writing all over the walls, they had brought in a partner who specialized in dead languages names Skylar Mann. The whole place was covered in traps and secrets. It was very dangerous, and they were being very careful, so it was taking a long time to even explore the whole ruins, let alone find all of its secrets. 

 

They did find one thing, beside all the writing on the wall. They found a very old, surprisingly well-preserved, book. It had amazing drawings of legendary pokemon. Some that no one had ever even seen before. They sent it home to Drake Mansion, worried that someone might try to steal it.

 

Tim was going through it slowly and carefully right now, laying ontop of Mark. He stopped to study each portrait of the pokemon. Right now he was on the Articuno. It was very pretty, seeming to sparkle. Its wings an icey blue that made Tim think of his mom's eyes. Articuno had red eyes, and long pretty tail that was flowing from one page to the next in an ice wonderland.

 

It reminded Tim of his mom. Janet was icey and strong and pretty.

 

Tim spent the rest of the day looking at the book with Mark, and it was very nice.

  
  
  
  


When Tim woke up the next day he looked out the window to see a car in the driveway. Which could only mean his parents had come home!

  
  
  


But… they weren’t due home anytime soon….

  
  
  


Tim went down the stairs quietly, he was very good at being quiet and invisible.

  
  


Ms Mac was in the tea room with a man Tim only sorta recognized. Skyler Mann. The guy who was helping mother and father…

  
  


Tim crept in quietly, and hid behind the small couch, listening to what they were talking about.

  
  
  
  
  
  


....

  
  
  
  
  
  


Tim’s mother and father were dead. They had found an odd box, full of carvings of the strange letters used in the strange writing. 

  
  
  
  
  


And when they went to bring the box from the temple fell into a trap. Only the box and Mom’s Glaceon came out.

  
  
  
  
  


Tims mom and dad were dead.

  
  
  
  
  
  


But….

  
  
  
  
  
  


Weren't they just gone? They were gone for long periods of time all the time, surely they'd come back eventually.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Richard Grayson's Parents haven't come back, and they weren't going to. Tim  **Knew** that dead meant you never came back...he  _ knew  _ that….

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


but

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


What was Tim supposed to do without parents? Mr. Wayne wouldn't take in Tim. He already had Richard and had only just taken in a new boy named Jason. He wouldn't need Tim.

  
  


  
His parents need him. They needed him to be the perfect heir that would inherit everything that they were and had, and make it Better. His mother told him so.

  
  
  
  


Eventually Mr.Mann needed to leave, and Ms.Mac walked him to the door, leaving Tim alone in the room with the box his parents had died for.

  
  


He hadn’t heard most of what they were talking about, he realized as he stood from his kneeling, he had stopped hearing much of anything, it was just a noise in his head that he didn't understand.

  
  


As he was walking toward the box he wondered where his mom’s glaceon was.

  
  
  
  
  


The box was right in front of him now. He didn't remember reaching it, he was walking , and then he was in front of the box.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tim was an orphan now.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Everything that was his parents is Tims, mother said so.

  
  
  
  
  


Tim opened  _ his  _ box.

  
  
  
  


It was full of squares, with symbols that reminded Tim of letters. The whole thing kinda reminded him of scrabble.

  
  


Puting the box on the floor Tim got out the Letters that spelled his mother's name

 

Janet

 

“Janet”  Moms name ends with a T and his name starts with a T

 

J a n e t

           i

          m

           o

           t

           y

  
  


None of his dad letter fit in his name

 

Jack

 

Tim’s middle name was Jackson, but that wasn't quite the same

 

Jack had letters with Janet though, two even.

 

J a n e t

a         i

c        m

k        o

          t

          y

 

There that was Tim's whole family together.

 

Water fell on the letters, it took him a second to realize where it came from, reaching up he touched his face and realized he was crying.

 

But that was no good. He was 5 years old, and in school. He shouldn’t cry.

  
  


The letters sparked blue. And then glowed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


And suddenly they were not just carved letters anymore. 

  
  
  
  
  


They were  Unown, like in the book.

 

They were floating around him, singing. No real words...but, they themselves could  _ be  _ words, so why would that need to say any?

 

Tim saw the J  floating by, and reached out to touch it. 

  
  
  
  


Tim didn't want to be an orphan. He had no idea what would happen then.

  
  


Tim just wanted to not be alone, was that too much to ask?

  
  


He looked at the book he had brought down with him. He never really went anywhere without it since his parents had sent it. It was opened on the Articuno picture.

  
  
  
  
  


And Tim just wanted.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Wanted. _


	2. A father lost

The Wayne household was sitting at the table for a late breakfast. It was already noon, but that wasn’t unusual, they were all nightowls.

 

Bruce and Jason, Dicks new unwanted little brother, were eating eggs and sausage, while Dick himself ate lucky charms. Cereal was the best food, and dick would have another bowl before he was done (or maybe five bowls, or ten).

 

Dick was staring at his new little brother. Jason had only been living with them for a month, and their relationship wasn’t…. _ good _ . And Dick knew that it was his fault. He hadn’t been happy when he came home from school to find a new kid, had been even less happy a week later to hear that Bruce was going to adopt him - Bruce didn’t adopt  _ Dick -  _ He didn’t even offer! 

 

But wasn’t that Dicks fault? He was just so  _ angry _ and upset when his parents died, he didn't  _ want  _ a new dad, he wanted  **his** dad .But that was two years ago, and the man responsible for his parents death was in jail now, and Dick wasn’t so angry anymore. And recently he had noticed that he had started to call Bruce dad in his head.  He hadn’t said it out loud yet, and wasn’t sure he ever would. But Bruce was… good. He treated Dick well, and he hadn’t taken his dad’s place, he still remembered his parents, and his love for them hadn’t faded even a little. And he wasn't sure he wanted to be adopted by Bruce, being his ward was good.

  
  


But still! He hadn’t even offered! It would be nice to know that the option was there.

  
  


_ Jason _ was adopted. Had been adopted almost immediately. Jason looked more like Bruce. And Dick knew that Jason was smarter than him, More driven. He loved learning, and would work at something non-stop until he was perfect at it.

  
  
  


Dick hated Jason….no..no..that wasn't quite right.

  
  
  


Dick was good at things Jason would never be able to do, but Dick still felt jealous, even though it was irrational.

  
  
  


Barbara had even told him that he was being irrational, and possessive, and that he should be nicer to Jason.

 

And recently he was trying. Nothing had really changed when Jason had come. There was always someone in the library and kitchen now-a-days, and another plate at the table, but it really wasn’t so bad.

  
  
  


He was  _ trying _ .

  
  


But it was hard. Jason knew just what to say to piss him off, and would always say it when he felt defensive or akward, and it seemed like everything Dick tried to make them closer raised Jason's hackles, so he’d pick at Dick, and Dick…

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dick has a terrible temper. He knows that. He knows that he does not control his emotions really well.

  
  
  


So there relationship hasn't changed much. Babs said he wasn't trying hard enough, but he was! It was just that nothing he had tried worked!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They were almost done with their late breakfast, Dick on his third bowl of cereal, when B’s phone rang.

 

There were only four people B was allowed to answer the phone for when they were eating together that Alfred wouldn’t get upset about.

 

Leslie Thompkins, James Gordon, Lucius Fox, and Gotham Academy. Each one had there own ringtone.

 

The opening song to Scooby Doo came from his phone his phone. And that meant that it was James Gordon, and Dick was very curious about what had happened.

  
  


Bruce picked up the phone the second the ringtone registered.

 

“What do you need?”

 

#####

 

“No we just got up a little while ago.”

 

#####

 

“Fine, give me a moment.”

  
  
  
  


Bruce stood up and walked toward the door, Dick and Jason stood up to follow him, Alfred following along in the back. 

 

They traveled all the way out the front door, and then had to stop. One of the mansion -whos it was exactly escaped Dick memory- was covered in ice like crystals.  It wasn’t close to the Wayne mansion, but it was on the other hill opposite it, so it was very easy to see

  
  


It looked like a giant flower, surrounded by a icey crystal waste land. It was actually kind of pretty, in a strange barren fantasy way.

 

“What the fuck.”

 

“Language master Jason.” Dick saw out of the corner of his eye the way Jason flinched.

 

“Sorry Alf.”

 

####  The noise from the phone brought their attention back to it still in Bruce's hand.

 

“Yes Jim, I see it. What's going on?”

 

#####

 

“I see… I’ll be right there.” Bruce hung up the phone, he was really bad at goodbyes. He turned to go back into the house, probably to get dressed, but Dick and Jason stopped him, for once united in the purposes of finding out what the hell was going on.

 

Bruce sighed once he looked at their determined faces.

 

“That is Drake Mansion, no one is completely sure what happened. A man that had been working with his parents has a theory that it might be a new pokemon that they have very little info about called the  Unown. I’m going to were the edge of the crystallization is to see if there is anything I can do.”

  
  


As one of the Elite Four Bruce was expected to help out in crisis, especially when the crisis involved pokemon. 

 

Dick and Jay had the same thought at the same time for the first time ever

  
  


**“I’m coming with you!”**  They looked at each other and then ran towards their rooms, if Bruce got ready before them, he would leave without them, and neither was going to be left behind.

  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  


The ice-looking crystal was even prettier up close, and creeper. The whole place was a fucking barren wasteland, all the plant life had been turned to crystal no pokemon. There were no sounds, just empty sparkly barrenness as far as the eye could see

 

.

 

Yeah, it was super frucking creepy. Jason's hugged his Rattata closer to him. He wasn’t scared or anything, he just wanted to make sure Fwiend didn't go try and explore Who knew what that stuff could do to something living, what if it turned him into crystal too?

 

(And yes, he knew it was a dumb name, alright? He was two, and Fwiend refused any other name now.)

  
  


Jason had Fwiend in his arms, and Chilli his eevee (from Bruce, because the Wayne family breeds eevees, and ‘so of course you're going to hatch your own Jason’ -  what even was his life now, who just gave some street kid a pokemon egg?”) at his side.

  
  


Dick had all four of his pokemon in their balls. But Jason didn't like pokeballs. They seems super awful to him.

 

B was talking to the Commissioner, his Umbreon at his side. Dick was standing beside him, looking at the newest problem in Gotham.

  
  


You know, with all the nonsense that happens in Gotham it’s probably a good thing one of the Elite Four calls this place home.

 

Jason moved to stand as unobtrusive as possible next to Bruce, in hopes that he wouldn’t notice Jason moving closer. 

 

He failed as Bruce patted him on the shoulder the second he was next to him, because of course he noticed, what was he thinking?

  
  


Thankfully Dickhead didn’t notice.

 

There were several news crews scattered around the area, recording the new landscape, none close to them though. The police were keepinging them away so that Gordon and Bruce could talk in peace.  It was too bad Barbie wasn’t here. She had left last week to start her pokemon journey. She’d properly call later to find out more. 

  
  


Jason glanced at the crowd that had formed, listing with half an ear as the Commissioner told B about a newly orphaned boy (just great, another one, letting B meet orphans would result in him adopting, everyone knew that by now.) and how he may or may not have an ancient pokemon reacting to his grief or something.

 

Some of the people were that had their pokemon out like him were an old couple with a wobbuffet, a young lady with a buneary, a little blonde girl holding a spinda close, and a really buff dude with a cottonee floating above his head.

 

One of the news stations were pointed at them now, or rather, at Bruce. Being one of the Elite Four, and rich on top of it, made Bruce big news whenever the went out, especially in a crisis.

  
  


_ [ “I wish Bruce was my father”    “Then so shall it be.” ] _

  
  


Jason glanced up, looking at was now the crystal-flower mansion, and he noticed a blue spark come out of it.

 

It was coming at them fast, and getting bigger at each passing second, he had only just put his hand up and shouted (not words, just a Ahh, so stupid)  When it was in front of them.

  
  
  


No.

  
  


Not ‘them’.

  
  


Bruce.

  
  
  


It was Articuno. Standing right in front of B.  We could all hear its voice, whitch...was odd.

  
  


“ You are needed elsewhere.”

 

“Are you the one responsible for all of this?” That Bruce could sound demanding and intimidating even when talking to a legendary pokemon was very impressive.

 

“ Your questions are not wanted. SLEEP.”

 

And before any of them could react, Bruce was asleep, and snatched up in Articuno’s talions, being carried away, and into the mansion.

 

Jason could only stare in shock for a good long moment, before trying to run after them. 

  
  
  


He couldn't lose  _ another _ parent.

  
  
  


He didn't even make it to the start of the crystal before Dick caught him.  Dick was a lot stronger than him (but not forever, Jason swore that one day he would be bigger and stronger then Dick ever was.)

 

Dick was yelling at him, but he couldn’t really hear it over the ringing in his ears.

  
  


It was too late. He couldn’t get into that place. No one could, or they would’ve already. He had lost another parent, and done nothing. What was going to happen to him? How would they tell Alfred?  

  
  


What was he supposed to do?


	3. The beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this part~

 

 

Tim stared at Bruce Wayne laying on his new giant bed. He was still asleep. Mom had brought him to Tim.

They had been watching the news when he saw him. 

And now he was here. And-

 

And maybe he could stay? And then Tim could have a mom and a dad.

Tim stared at him while waiting for him to wake up, Mark floating at his side.

He had never had to wait for someone to wake up. What were you supposed to do while waiting?

Tim picked up one of the many stuffed pokemon on his bed now (he wasn’t allowed childish toys like this, mother said so). Mom had told him he could have whatever he wanted, and he may have gone a bit overboard.

Mom was great. She loved him, and said he could have whatever his heart desired, and she went and got Bruce Wayne for him.

 

Everything was going really well now that he had the Unown.

 

 

 

 

 

He woke up slowly, in an unfamiliar place. Sitting up he looked around. 

 

He appeared to be in the crystal mansion. A large children’s bedroom. He was on a large bed covered in stuffed pokemon, pillows, and soft blankets. Looking around the room he saw several areas. One had a small playground, one was full of board games, the last a library with large bean bag chairs.

On the floor, putting a puzzle together is one Tim Drake, the Articuno that had taken him was standing over the child, and appeared to be ofer advice as to which piece should go. A Beldum was also floating next to him helping with the puzzle.

It was the Beldum that noticed his waking first, floating away from the puzzle to come over.

“Mark, where are you going?” Tim (and Bruce struggled to believe he was five from how small he was.) turned his head to follow were his pokemon had gone, it didn't take him long to notice Bruce and jump to his feet.

“Your awake! This is great.” Tim all but bounced over to him, crawling on the bed, and then smiling in his face. 

It was big smile, bright. Even Dick didn’t have smiles that sparkled like that.

The bright smile only lasted a moment before Tim seemed to go shy, blushing lightly and looking away. Staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Hi. I’m Tim.” Well....

“Hello Tim, I’m Bruce. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh, I know that! Your Mr.Wayne. Your the greatest man in Gotham. You adopted Dick Grayson and Jason Todd, that’s why you here. I told mom I wanted you to be my dad too, so she brought you here.” He could certainly talk fast, couldn’t he? Still. Bruce had questions.

“Mom?”

“Uh-huh, mom.” He pointed at the Articuno. Because that made perfect since. Did the legendary bird want to know what it was like to be a parent and decided to adopt a recently orphaned boy? And Tim cleary trying to cling to denial. 

But why would the legendary bird do all of this? Why the crystal mansion, could Articunos even make crystal? Was it simply very strong, not cold-ice that everyone simply thought was crystal?  
“I see. And I’m here to be your dad?”

The boy nodded so hard Bruce worried his head would fall off for a minute.

“YES! It's going to be great. You’ll both stay with me and Mark forever, and we’ll never be alone again! Isn’t that right Mark?”

He turned to look at the Beldum, who bruce supposed was named Mark. 

“Beeellll…...Duuuum” The Beldum let out a very slow note, before drifting back to the puzzle, Tim was nodding along to to the sounds, before looking at him once again.

“Mark’s right, we should finish the puzzle, do you want to help?” He looked so hopeful. And it wasn’t like he had anything else to do, not with the legendary bird watching him so closely. So he nodded and got up, lifting Tim to his feet so that he didn't have to climb down.

They went a sat by the puzzle. Closer now he could see it was a 1000 piece puzzle depicting an ocean scene. Half of it was already done, and it made Bruce wonder if they had been doing it before he was brought here, or if they only started it after.

And if after, how long was he asleep?

 

 

 

 

 

Jason had gone back to the manor without much fight once the panic had died down. Dick had been right. He couldn’t just run in there.

So he had come back. And looked up a map. There was a fast flowing creek that went right up to Drake mansion, and it had already been noted that water wasn’t experiencing the crystallization process. He heard Gordon say so to B. 

So Jason had packed a bag, gotten his pokemon in their balls just be safe, and gone out the window.

He was at the creek now, right before the crystal wasteland began, and he was about to hop in the water-

“HEY!”

Jason flinched and fell into the creek. It didn't come up very high, only to his knees, so he wasn't completely soaked. But he was very wet. And just to ad to his bad luck-

“Little Wing! Are you okay!?”

It would be Dickface who would see him fall like a loser.

Dick had run over to Jason, and was trying to help him up, but Jason just shook him off.

“I’m fine Dick. a little water didn't hurt no one.”

Once Dick had stopped fussing Jason turned to him, arms crossed and mulish look on his face, causing Dick too sigh

“What’re you doin here Dick.”

“What do you mean ‘what am i doing here’ I’m not stupid Jason. I’m here to save Bruce too. Honestly. Do you really think I’m going to let you go by yourself? Your 8 Jason.”

Jason was scowling now. He hated having his age brought up against him. Like being young meant he was incapable, like he knew nothing about the world.

But Dick had his hand on his hips, and a look on his face that Jason knew meant arguing with him would not in his favor right now. So he sighed and told Dick his plan to get to the mansion.

Thankfully Dick didn't argue or say he had a better plan. So they walked in the Creek to the mansion, but that was really as far as his plan went.

“How do we get in?”

“I don’t know Dick. how do you think?”

“Haaaah I didn't say you had to know, i was just asking aloud. From what i heard the the entrances and exits had been sealed.”

“Not all of them or else that stupid bird couldn’t have come and taken Bruce”

“Right, so there is one opening...somewhere. But it's probably high up… and i don’t think Mary or Robin are really big enough to get us up there…”

There was a rustle. And suddenly there was a glaceon there. Well groomed and strong looking it stared at the with intelligent eyes, its tail flicked once, and then turned to leave, looking back at them.

“We should follow.”

“What? We don't have time to follow some random pokemon, we need to find a way in.”

“I hear that the boy, Tim’s, mother had a glaceon that no one has seen.”

“Fine. Lets go”

They followed the Glaceon that maybe belonged to the kid’s dead mom, until they got to a patch of wall that seemed.. thinner somehow, compared to the rest.

Jason looked over to the glaceon only to find she had been joined by four more pokemon. A Simsear, Volcarona, Golduck, and a Marill.

“What...” aperntaly Dick had noticed as well.

“Gla.” With a shape note, and a head nod, The Glaceon was obviously telling them to back up. Upon moving away from the wall, she once again talked.

“On.” Her voice was strangely deep and authoritative for a pokemon.

At her command the Simsear and Volcarona bothe released a flamethrower at the same spot on the thin wall, until a nice sized hole had formed

“Ee”

Immediately switching out the Golduck and Marill both shot a water gun throw the hole.

And Dick and he could only stare in bewilderment.

“Veon!” The glaceon was trying to get their attention, one they looked she jumped into the water gun…

 

And through the hole and into the mansion!

 

Dick couldn’t have stopped Jason if he had super speed. Jason was in that water gun and through the hole in a blink.

He hit the wall and came to a stop. Moving out of the water gun, he tried to shake off the water.

It wasn’t much longer before Dick came through. He didn't look happy, probably about Jason being reckless. But before he could start on a rant about how he should be more careful he looked behind Jason. Which prompted Jason to look around too.

 

The whole place was like some fantasy place. A large field with flowers, a sparkling pond, and off in the distance a spooky woods. The sky was bright blue with fluffy clouds drifting by.

 

Wait…

 

Sky?

 

“GLACE.”

 

It was a very stern and annoyed glaceon that brought their attention to the floating staircase heading off into nowhere..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were watching the news when it showed Jason, followed by Dick coming toward the mansion. 

They had long since finished the puzzle, and even played a board game. Tim hadn’t eaten or asked for food in all the time, and it was well into the night now (it was worrying that he hadn’t even asked for something to drink).

Tim had decided they would relax on the bed and watch TV from his laptop. It was odd that he went to the news channel. They were still doing a live broadcast of the mansion, which meant that nothing else had come up, which was good, And it also meant that when some idiot not-even-of-age kids decided to try and sneak into the mansion they were aware.

Bruce was worried at first that the Articuno would feel threatened and try and get rid of them, but looking over at the bird pokemon he just saw it looking at Tim.

 

Tim. Who looked horrified.

“I’m sorry… I wasn’t thinking… I don't know what i was thinking… wait here.”

And then Tim got up, and left the room.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

What was he thinking!? 

He couldn't just take Bruce Wayne! 

 

He had a life! He had a job! He had Dick and Jason!

 

Who were coming here, risking their lives to get him back.

He was being stupid…

 

And 

 

Trying to live a fantasy.

 

His mom and dad were dead. He knew what dead meant.

 

He was walking to the Tea Room. Thats where they were, and Tim needed to get them, so that nothing bad happened.

 

Mom-no Articuno was walking at his side.

“Your not the real Articuno are you?”

“I am the real one if you wish for me to be the real one.”

“I know your not. Legendary pokemon don't have genders. And all reports of the Legendary bird pokemon show that they can’t speech telepathically .”

“I am not.”

“One day… one day… I’ll... meet the real one. And get a picture of them. Not a painting.”

 

They were at the Tea Room now. Tim could go anywhere he wanted, Tim could do anything he wanted….

 

Because Tim had the Unown.

 

He walked to the box they had been in, picking it up and listening to them sing

“La la Laaa La” 

It was nice. Tim didn't really want them to go… but it was for the best.

 

Tim was smart. And he knew things most five year olds didn't know.

 

“It’s time to stop. I need you to reverse what's been done, and go back in the box.”

 

The Unown stopped moving and singing for a moment, before spinning in the opposite direction, and as they spon they got faster and faster. They glowed brightly, and eventually Tim had to look away.

 

All the while they sung “La la la Laaa La”

 

Eventually the light faded and Tim looked up. The crystal that had increased the room was gone.

 

As was Articuno.

 

The Unown were all back in the box. Tim closed the box, and then went to the attic, going to his hiding place he hide the box.

 

It was his parents’, and everything that was theirs is now Tims. And no one else could have it.

 

Walking back to his room, he was sad to note that it was back to its previous way. Clothes on the floor, one cover,one pillow on the bed, another on the floor. A large bookshelf with a chair next to it. The desk with his laptop and camera. And other stuff.

No stuffed pokemon, not extra toys, no playground. No Bruce wayne.

Mark was there though, and Tim went to his desk to get his pokeball. Best to keep Mark safe and close for now. 

With Mark safely in his pokeball in Tim’s pocket he walked out of the room

Walking down the stairs he heard voices from the sitting room. 

He walked there slowly, not really wanting to face consequences, or reality, but knowing he needed to.

 

Walking to the open door, he peered around to stare at was happening. 

Jason was clutching Bruce's arm, and Dick was hugging him around the waist. Both were obviously glad he was okay, though Jason was scolding and scolding Bruce about getting himself kidnapped by some overgrown bird.

It was Bruce who noticed Tim first, getting out of Dicks hold and waving a hand at him.

Tim sighed and shuffled over. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice. This whole thing was his fault after all, and Bruce was an Elite Four, it was his job to punish him.

 

“Hey there chum, where did the Articuno go?”

“The Articuno?” Why was he asking about the Articuno? It was never really here.

“Yes, do you know why it left? And why it got rid of the ice?” Ice? Did they think the crystle was just hard not cold ice?

 

Did they all think… that Articuno was the one responsible for all of this? Did they not know about the Unown…..should Tim correct them?

 

“The Articunos gone because I wanted her-them gone.” That was true….if not, quite right.

Bruce looked upset, and then looked at Dick and Jason, who were both staring at Tim. Dick looked concerned, Jason looked...angry.

 

“Well...I don't think we should stay here. How about we all go back to Wayne manor and get some food. I know Tim hasn’t eaten, but I do hope you boys have been taking care of yourself in my absence.”

Bruce took Tim by the hand and led all three boys out of Drake Mansion, Mr. Pennyworth was waiting outside in a car, and took them all to Wayne Manor. Jason stayed glued to Bruce's side all day, while Dick spent most of it trying to engage Tim in all manor of things. When night fell Tim slept in a guest room, huggin Mark. 

The next day they went to his house and packed his things. Tim would be living with the Waynes until further notice.


End file.
